


Untitled (for now)

by Bloodcoral



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodcoral/pseuds/Bloodcoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most awkward courtship ever or how Ichigo really hates his life. If he has to marry someone, couldn't it have at least been to someone without a stick perpetually stuck up their ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of reasons why the Shiba house fell from grace. Mostly it came down to an inconvenient chain of stubbornness, bad luck, and Aizen.

It starts with, surprisingly, Shiba Kukaku.

No one really expects Shiba Kukaku to marry, of all people, Kuchiki Byakuya. That is eminently clear within the first 300 years or so. Otherwise, a union meant to unite two of the most powerful of the five houses probably would have ended in the destruction of both and possibly half of Seireitei.

So it is with a sigh of relief that Kuchiki Ginrei receives the news that Kukaku has decided to call off the engagement with a resounding and violent “fuck you”.

Even though soul society, and arguably, the entirety of all three realms are better off, the Shiba clan suffers a humiliating loss of face and slips a little in their standing.

The next, and some would say the real blow, would be dealt by Shiba Isshin.

Despite being the head of a minor branch family, power and ability made Isshin prominent and very visible. Sheer power alone made some wonder if he isn’t the strongest shinigami the five noble families have managed to produce in at least a millennia. He far out paced both his nephew and niece despite their standing as the heads of the main family.

It helps that no one dares to comment on his brashness and complete lack of decorum after his meteoric rise to Captaincy of the 10th division.

Under Isshin’s rising star and Shiba Kaien’s genius performance at the training academy, the Shiba clan looked like it is close to recovering its standing in soul society. After all, Soul Society values power over all else.

Then Aizen happens.

Isshin disappears from Soul Society under suspicious circumstances. Exiled, some would whisper; traitor, murderer, others would hiss insidiously in dark alleys away from the public eye.

Kaien, good-natured, nowhere near as flashy as his uncle, and with no interest in politics, does next to nothing as the Shiba clan slides further into disrepute. It is almost as if he is content to live his life out of the limelight the nobility whisper behind their fans.

Kukaku, possibly even brasher than her uncle, simply becomes more antagonistic.

Then Kaien dies at the hand of Kuchiki Rukia and her resentment becomes utter hatred – antagonism turning into anarchism.

Kukaku abandons Seiretei all together; moving to the outskirts of Rukongai and erecting a monstrosity of a house, which can only be described, by even the most generous, as an affront to architecture. Still she is content to raise her younger brother away from the poison of soul society and occasionally creating explosions powerful enough to be felt all the way in the Captain Commander’s Office.

Needless to say, the Shiba clan becomes pariahs in soul society.

But all this is an unfortunate series of events that no one could have predicted least of all Kuchiki Ginrei when he approaches Shiba Isshin, then newly made Captain of the 10th division and undisputedly the most powerful shinigami amongst the five noble families, with an interesting proposition that would have far reaching consequences.

Even after Kukaku’s public and spectacular denouncement of her engagement, Ginrei is eager, more than eager to join their two families but even he would admit in private that perhaps a more biddable Shiba would have been better. After all, power is everything in Soul Society and the Shiba family is power incarnate and that is something the Kuchiki patriarch understands better than most.

The noble families rose to their position because of their power, power that had slowly been waning over the centuries, and millennia. His own son is barely above average and it is only luck that his grandson is powerful. The only families consistently producing powerful children are the Shiba and the Shihouin families. Likely because they openly flout tradition and often marry outside the dictates of class and status.

It is one of the reasons why he was keen to make a match between Shiba Kukaku and his grandson in the first place. It is also why he feels completely justified when he approached Shiba Isshin after he gained his Captaincy.

The Shiba House owes the Kuchikis. Breaking off an engagement is not something done lightly in Soul Society, especially between prominent families. Kukaku, no matter how justified, had insulted the Kuchikis and they are owed equal recompense.

Ginrei made it abundantly clear that he would collect.

“I’m pretty sure Byaku-chan is dating that girl ….Isana? I think.” Isshin deadpans after he gets over the initial incredulity of the request. “If you think he’s going to agree to this you are more senile than I thought.”

“Byakuya will do his duty to his family.” Ginrei replies pointedly.

Isshin winces at the reminder, sometimes he really wished Kukaku had learned a little more tact, but then again that is a bit rich coming from him. “Alright, you don’t have to rub it in. But seriously you’re talking to the wrong guy here. You might want to take to Kaien, for one thing he’s the one actually married.”

“Ah, but there is no doubt that you are stronger.”

“What does that have to do….”

Making an impatient gesture, Ginrei cuts Isshin off, “You know as well as I do the engagement between Byakuya and Kukaku was political but it was also made in the hopes of reviving the Kuchiki bloodline.” Ginrei fixes Isshin with a piercing look before continuing, “The only two houses of the five that even deserves the title of “noble” are yours, mine, and the Shihouins. If I could have negotiated an agreement with them, we would not be talking.”

Isshin snorts, amused despite himself, “Yeah as if Yoruichi is a better match for Byaku-chan than Kukaku.”

“You understand my thinking then. The Kuchiki clan is barely clinging onto power. Byakuya was lucky he was born as powerful as he is. I doubt his children will be as lucky if…”

“The deck isn’t stacked?” Isshin finishes with a self-depreciating smile. “The question remains, why not go to Kaien. Why come to the head of a minor branch family.”

“Don’t play coy. The Shiba clan is not much further behind us. The branch families are now more powerful than the main families which is why I am asking you to fulfill your family’s debt.” The old man looks tired all of a sudden and Isshin is reminded that Ginrei is old, and thinking of the future for a reason. “We are all facing extinction Shiba-dono. I would not be doing this if I had a choice. I love my grandson and if I thought his young lady would even survive long enough to produce him a heir, any heir, I would marry them myself. But you and I both know she is unlikely to live past the next year. So let’s not waste anymore time. What is your decision or must I take this matter to the head of your house.”

Turning serious, Isshin puts down the tea he had been nursing, “and that’s playing dirty old man.” The reiatsu flares in the room, full of menace and suppressed violence.

Ginrei doesn’t even flinch, “you are right it is not fair. No one wants to give up a child. But for you the risk is small, is it not? You are not married, and have no plans to be, so this conversation is merely hypothetical.” He spreads out his hands as though to encompass all possibilities. “Whereas for Shiba Kaien, my proposal poses actual risks. He is happily married and I doubt his kind-hearted wife would take kindly to the prospect of being forced to give up her first born to a loveless marriage when she herself knows what it means to be in love.”

“Well, it looks like I have been played.” Isshin admits ruefully, “You’re really calling in your marker like this? What if…what if I never get married, never have children? And what happens if my eldest is a boy. Ever considered that?”

“It is a risk I am willing to take. And the latter is a problem easily fixed – for us reproduction is merely a matter of energy and Urahara Kisuke solved that problem easily enough with his Gigais.” Both men looked a little uncomfortable at the reminder of the artificial womb technology Urahara had devised as a side project for reasons no one wants to think about. Ginrei suspected Shihouin Yoruichi was to blame.

“Well then I have conditions,” Isshin holds out his hands to forestall any protests, “None you would find objectionable. In fact it’s all very traditional.” He smiles and it’s not a pretty smile. “I’ll agree to this. My eldest child, when and if I have one, will be engaged to the heir presumptive of the Kuchiki clan, one Kuchiki Byakuya on the following conditions. Kuchiki Byakuya must be unwed at the time my child reaches the age of majority and they will only wed on mutual agreement following a traditional yearlong courtship. At the end of the courtship the Shiba Clan’s debt to the Kuchiki’s will be wiped clean whether marriage results or not.” Isshin sits back and looks at Ginrei, “Even you can’t protest those terms.”

“No,” the older man concedes, “No I can not. We have a deal Shiba Isshin.”

It shocks no one that Shiba Kaien losses his tempter once and only once and it is when he finds out what his uncle has done. But seeing as Isshin never found anyone he was even remotely interested in, the matter was dropped and quickly forgotten.

 

************************************************************************************

**_Some time after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War._ **

****

It is rare for Soul Society to be at peace at least in Ichigo’s mind, but that is probably because the whole time Ichigo has been in Soul Society there has been one crisis after another as though he is a bad luck penny drawing war and strife. 

He had to admit, though it is nice. After the whole Soul King and Quincy debacle there haven’t been any big issues. Sure Soul Society changed fairly drastically, for one thing: Ukitake is now the soul king (who would have thought) and Kyouraku has taken over as head of Squad Zero; but everything else is strangely the same as always.

Well almost, everyone seems to have decided to take advantage of the lull in violent invasions, life and death situations to get a move on with their life.

For example, Rukia and Renji finally decided to tie the knot, which is why Ichigo os even in Soul Society to begin with and now this. Of course his life would go to shit the minute it looks like everything is going well Ichigo thinks bitterly.

“Well Ichigo-san…it seems we have a problem,” Urahara looks way to happy as he stands in front of the gate that is NOT letting Ichigo through. The red-head only gives him a look that says, “no duh”, since everyone else left with no problems.  “There seems to be …ah…an unfinished contract keeping you in Soul Society.” The older man continues undeterred by the death glare.

“That makes absolutely no sense.” The red head snaps, “I’ve come and gone with no problems for years! How come all of a sudden now there’s an unfinished contract? Is it because of Yhwach? Some residual effect from killing the Soul King??”

Snapping his fan out Urahara hums as he circles Ichigo, “Actually I suspect its something much simpler.” He pokes Ichigo in the side and then takes hold of the red-head’s cheeks and pinches, pulling outward.

“Ugh, Let go,” Ichigo bats at the blonde.

“Hmmm yes a lot less stretchy than it used to be. How old are you now Ichigo-san?”

Caught wrong footed, Ichigo stutters, “Ummmmm, 19 why…no wait I turned 20 sometime between Renji puking his guts out and him getting married. Why?”

“Yes that would do it.”

“What would do what?” The red head asks completely flummoxed.

“Why you are an adult now and the contract has become fully binding of course!” The blonde looks possibly even more pleased, “So any idea what this contract is?”

“How am I…” a loud crash interrupts the beginning of Ichigo’s rant. “Oy old man what are you doing?” Isshin had apparently crashed into a wall.

Suspicion starts to bloom in Ichigo’s mind, old goat face can act like an idiot some times but he is not clumsy by any standard, especially not in Soul Society. “Oyaji… WHAT DID YOU DO?????”

Trying to shuffle away from his enraged son, Isshin looks shiftily around trying to find an escape route, “I …I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would you suspect your dear father of anything??” The vein throbbing on Ichigo’s temple if anything just grows angrier. “I mean I really had no choice!!” The older man is babbling now, “I was forced, coerced!”

“JUST SPIT IT OUT!”

“Uh well …” Isshin mumbles out the answer to his incredulous son and Urahara just bursts out laughing.

“YOU DID WHAT????” Ichigo’s echoing scream could be heard all the way in the Soul King’s Palace.

 


	2. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, now, it could be so much worse,” Urahara says in a placating tone, waving his hands up and down in a calming gesture.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! Sorry for the wait but I really had no idea how to even start it - luckily my beta forced me to start something and then spent who knows how many hours correcting my tenses :). 
> 
> Hopefully chapter 3 will not take as long - no promises though. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented - ENJOY
> 
> Actual chapter notes: I really played around with Kukaku's personality and her motivations for this chapter just to make everything more plausible.

 

* * *

  

“Now, now, it could be so much worse,” Urahara says in a placating tone, waving his hands up and down in a calming gesture. It would have been comforting except Ichigo can see his lips twitching and thus feels perfectly justified in alternating between glaring holes at Urahara and his dad, who is trying, unsuccessfully, to blend in with the wallpaper of the Kuchiki’s archives. Ichigo decides not to rise to the bait and ask ‘HOW?’.

Huffing, Ichigo realizing he is not going to get any sympathy or help from those two, turns his glare onto the Kuchiki clerk who is reviewing a huge sheaf of papers, apparently the only copy of the engagement contract, which is actually why they are all at the Kuchiki estate to begin with. “Tell them this is a mistake so I can leave already” he demands.

The clerk, clearly having been through worse than the wrath of a shinigami (surviving the last few years in Soul Society apparently meant developing a backbone of steel and a devil-may-care attitude), merely hums, non-committal, and does not even look up from the papers.

Isshin wisely holds his tongue as his son turns his attention back to him, reiatsu fluctuating from angry to murderous. Luckily, he is saved as the screen doors bang open.

“I knew this was going to come back and bite you uncle!” Kukaku crows as she strides into the room, pointing accusatorily at Isshin, not caring that she just knocked the screens off their hinges. “Kaien warned you this was going to happen! But would you listen? Nooooooo, you had to agree to this farce and now Ichigo’s gotta marry Byakuya, the ice queen.”

A beat of silence follows, then chaos. Apparently having hit his limit Urahara breaks first, falling over as he laughs so hard that he’s actually rolling on the tatami mats clutching his ribs. In his corner Isshin sputters indignantly trying to defend himself.

The murderous reiatsu emanating from Ichigo reaches fevered pitch as the teen interrupts practically screaming, “DID EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?” The walls rattle as his power rockets out, dark and angry.

The clerk looks up, Urahara sobers, Isshin and Kukaku freeze.

“No”

The single word cuts through the silence like a knife through butter and all heads turn back towards the door. Byakuya steps past the off kilter screens, calm and composed as though his home had not been invaded by the key members of the Shiba clan. “No one knew of this outside our families.” He continues as he surveys the scene before him, Urahara still sprawled on the floor, Isshin and Kukaku wearing sheepish expressions like a pair of naughty school children, before finally meeting Ichigo’s eyes. “The secrecy, however, does not make it any less true. We are engaged.”

“How…” Ichigo pauses and visibly pulls himself together “how can you be so calm about this? It’s your life too.”

Holding Ichigo’s gaze the Kuchiki head says without a hint of emotion, “I will do my duty. The question, Kurosaki Ichigo, is will you do yours?”

Incredulous Ichigo can only stare at Byakuya for a moment as though he has never seen him before. “You…” Ichigo breaks Byakuya’s gaze, eyes darting around the room, “You…you guys are joking right?” he pleads to everyone and anyone. When all he receives in reply is silence, Ichigo’s face shutters and he snarls turning back to face Byakuya, “You…you are insane! All of you -” here he sweeps his arm around to encompass the entire room, “- are out of your minds!” With that he leaps to his feet and disappears in a flash of Shunpo so violent that it sends the perilously hanging screen doors crashing to the ground.

“Well,” Urahara starts as he looks at the now decimated doorway, “that could have been worse.”

Dusting himself off, Isshin pushes to his feet warily, “I suppose I’d better go after him and explain.”

Before he can take another step Kukaku stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “No, let him calm down first.” Turning to Byakuya she continues, nodding at the clerk, “tell your clerk here to let me see that contract. Clearly none of you can be trusted to deal with this.” Here she pauses and grins bright and cruel and addresses the silent shadow no one seems to have noticed sitting quietly by the clerk’s table, “Yoruichi, why don’t you go deal with the rabble outside?”

*******************************************************************************  
It is a war zone.

Blasts of reiatsu flickering here and there, and Renji’s giant Bankai can be seen smashing into a wall and pillars of ice, clearly the work of Rukia, crumble across the field even as new ones appear every few minutes. A spray of arrows covers the sky from time to time amidst bright flashes marking blasts of kido. In the chaos Orihime’s characteristic triangle shield can be seen flickering into existence here and there.

High above the chaos a bag of popcorn is passed around.

“So uh, who’s winning so far?”

“Well, definitely not Abarai. What an embarrassment.”

“Rightttt….who’s surprised by this?”

“The Quincy is doing pretty well.”

“I can’t believe you dragged me out for this…”

“Awwww but Taicho it’s fun. Plus if you don’t get fresh air you’ll never get taller!”

“Yoruichi-sama…aren’t you going to stop them?”

“Nah, what would be the fun in that?”

Yoruichi smirks like the proverbial cat that caught the canary and looks around at the people surrounding her for agreement.

The collective membership of the Shinigami men and women’s association with a few exceptions are arrayed across the rooftop of the Kuchiki main house. For once both groups are in complete harmony, watching with rapt attention as the beautiful old growth forests that surrounded the Kuchiki estate (which survived Aizen, Arrancars, and Ywach) are destroyed systematically by the warring factions namely, Ichigo and Byakuya’s close friends and family.

“Ken-chan can beat all of them!” Yachiru states proudly before becoming distracted and demanding, “Pachinko-head, popcorn!”

“But, fuku-taicho….you just ate it all…”

A crumbled popcorn bag sails sulkily through the air to nail him square on the forehead in response. Rubbing the red spot, Ikkaku turns to his tiny fuku-taicho grimacing, “I don’t think the Taicho would want to win this fight.”

“Why?”

“Well…if you win you have to…well it isn’t really a lot of fun.” Ikkaku stutters, “and the Taicho definitely does not want to win...” he finishes lamely.

As though reminded about why this fight is happening the shinigami men’s association shudders collectively in horror.

“You guys really have no appreciation for fine entertainment.” Yoruchi sighs and then smiles graciously at the men in a way that clearly screams ‘children’. Turning back to survey the field of destruction, her grins widens and turns wild, “this is a once in a life-time event and to get front row tickets to watch those two idiots dance around each other? Priceless. Just look at what’s in front of you.”

“Then why aren’t you down there fighting for a ticket?” Ikkaku asks puzzled.

Yoruichi just laughs and leans over to pat (slap) his head a few times. “All in good time. Let them tire themselves out.”

“Wonder if anyone told the humans that only nobles qualify as chaperons…”

“…ooops?”

“Yoruichi-san! That was your job!”

In the distance Renji’s Bankai crashes into patch of old growth trees, frozen solid and does not get up again.

************************************************************************************

“I guess old Ginrei really did learn a thing or two.” Kukaku smiles ruefully as she sets down the contract.

Looking at his niece, Isshin sighes, “yeah the old man really boxed me in.” He turns to look at Byakuya, who had been sitting silently across from the two Shibas while Kukaku read the contract, and smiles a bit sadly, “Your grandpa was a mean old fart when he wanted to be. You sure you want to go through with this? The contract is as unfavourable to you as it is to Ichigo.”

“I have read it, “Byakuya states plainly, “I know what it requires of me and I have been prepared for a long time.”

An awkward silence follows. The implicit assumption that Byakuya likely had been prepared for this eventuality since Isana passed hangs heavy in the air.

Since it is clear no one else is going to say anything and never being one for awkward silences, Isshin clears his throat and doggedly continues, “it’s probably more difficult for you. I know how much you …you loved her. I’m sure there’s some way we can break this off mutually.”

“There isn’t.” Kukaku interrupts, “the old man was pretty adamant and he wrote the contract knowing if we broke it, it would break both of our families – short of death, there is no such thing as an efficient breach in this case.” Here she rolls her eyes at the other two, when Isshin looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t pause, “oh sure you-” she nods at Byakuya, “- and Ichigo can mutually agree not to go through with it but which one of you wants to tell Rukia she needs to divorce Renji and either court Ichigo or one of his sisters? Oh, and she is now head of the Kuchiki family to boot?” Neither of the men would look at her. “I thought not.”

Pointing at Byakuya she continues, “the two of you need to at least go through the year long courtship. Before that’s over the consequences are pretty dire if either party decides to repudiate it unilaterally. I guess Ginrei was pretty set on merging out families even if he destroyed one in the process. Ginrei made sure the only way to unilaterally repudiate this engagement is to renounce it publically in the presence of all the noble houses and the Gotei 13. Once that’s done, the family breaking the engagement will also have to pay the other a huge sum of money in damages or renounce their family name and merge with the other family. Byakuya can’t sweep that under the rug the way he did with his marriage and Rukia’s adoption. If Ichigo breaks it; well, he has to do the same public announcement which I’m sure he has no problems with, but we certainly can’t pay the damages and I’ll be damned if I give up our family’s name.” She glares at Isshin for emphasis on the last part.

“I see you have made the decision for us then,” Isshin says ruefully into the ensuing silence following Kukaku’s speech, “since you made the decision, you can break it to Ichigo.”

“Coward.”

“I like my head attached, thank you.”

Byakuya just sighs and internally questions his life decisions.

************************************************************************************

The wind was as dry and biting as he remembered which helped calm his nerves. The sheer drop, the jagged rocks and the drifting clouds oddly grounded him and at the same time made the world feel far away. Perfect for someone who wanted to be as far from the world and its problems as possible.

Ichigo drifted, mind detached as he watched the world drift by marked only by the changing cloud patterns.

“You have to admit this whole situation is just wrong.” He says into the empty air.

“We don’t always get what we want,” Kukaku replies as she sits down beside Ichigo’s supine form, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the cliff. “Though I have never, ever seen you run away before.” She looks around and smiles, “though I guess this is an apt location. Soukyoku Hill?”

Still not looking at her, Ichigo smiles involuntarily, “It feels like I’m going to be executed.”

“Each situation is only ever what you make of it. Isn’t that how you have always lived?”

“I don’t think I can beat a contract into submission,” finally turning to look at her, Ichigo smiles bitterly. “I don’t think I can force a constitutional change either can I? This isn’t a problem I can solve by getting stronger, or learning a new skill. Zangetsu can’t really get me out of this mess.”

Kukaku looks down at him and lets out a huge sigh before flopping down to join him. She had to admit that he is right – this isn’t a situation that can be solved by brute strength. “Funny how you can rescue everyone but not yourself.”

“No one can force me to go through with it.” He states simply. “I can just say no.”

“You could,” Kukaku agrees, “but I’m asking you not to.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes, “that’s rich coming from you. Old goat face told me why he did this in the first place. Yes he’s an idiot but you, you were the one that started this mess.” Ichigo pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down at his aunt, “you were the one that refused to marry him. You can’t tell me he’s any better now. So what right do you have to ask me to do something you couldn’t do yourself?”

“Because you’re stronger than me. You have always been stronger where it counts. That and you and him are not as mismatched as we were,” she holds out a hand to stop Ichigo from interrupting her. “It’s true. Believe it or not you and Byakuya are not that different. Both of you are men of honour, both of you are loyal to a fault, both of you are willing to put yourselves in harms way to protect the people you love the rest of the world be damned. And both of you will do what is right no matter what you have to sacrifice.” Her mouth twists into a self-depreciating smile, “me, I’ve always been selfish, too headstrong, and used to getting my way right or wrong. Kaien was my big brother and he was the responsible one. He made it so I’ve always been able to get away with anything and everything because he covered for me, rescued me from every mess I have ever made. I didn’t know what to do when I lost him.”

“I…didn’t know.” He had never thought of her that way. He always thought of her like a mentor, infallible, indomitable and with a core of pure steel.

“No one was supposed to know.” She catches Ichigo’s gaze and holds it, “I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough and this burden is now pushed onto your shoulders. But I have to ask you to come to the rescue again. I read the contract and there is no way to break it without destroying the Shiba clan. I don’t care about status, money or power, but the Shiba name, this family and the place it has carved out in Soul Society is the last remnant I have of Kaien and I can’t let it go even if it means forcing you into such an untenable position. So Ichigo, will you do it?”

The red-head studies her silently for what feels like an age, thoughts running rampant in his head. So many options so many different choices he can make but none of them palatable and only one truly viable.

“You know you are a piece of work, at least now I know it’s hereditary,” he finally laughs. “When you put it that way how can I say no. But I want it to be known that I am doing this under protest.”

“Oh nephew, it won’t be as bad as you think.”

Skeptical, Ichigo merely looks at her in askance. His face clearly telegraphing his thoughts: you must be joking.

“Your dad is not as big an idiot as you think. He insisted on a year-long engagement. If at the end both of you decide you don’t want to get married then no harm no foul. It’s only problematic if one of you wants to get married and the other doesn’t. That’s unlikely though. So cheer up! It’s just a year.”

She bursts out laughing at his wide-eyed stare.

“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Ichigo demands, relief and indignation flooding his voice.

“Well you do have to court properly for a year. It’s all very proper.”

Huffing in disgust Ichigo gets to his feet and glares down at her, ready to face the world again now that the crisis had been somewhat averted, “I can’t believe you made me freak out for no reason. I can fake date Byakuya for a year.” Suddenly anxious as though a thought just occurred to him, he hastily asks, “I don’t have to sleep with him right?”

“Of course not! You just have to see him, get to know each other properly. Don’t worry your chaperons have already been selected to make sure there is no faking and I’m confident they’ll definitely be able to protect your virtue.”

Kukaku dissolves into a fit of giggles as Ichigo’s eyes widen in horror. “Chaperons???? You didn’t mention anything about that! WHO DID YOU PICK???”


End file.
